five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizard World/Earthland
It severs as the main setting in the Fairy Tail Series and the Main setting in Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail, Campaign' 'History' At some point The One Magic which is believed to be born of feeling of love and all other forms of Magic came from it. It then started to be used by various creatures such as Humans, Dragons, Gods, etc. At some point in the past Magic and Humans/Wizards were feared by non-magical Humans who were hunted and killed b them. Until one day a regular King and female wizard who used her magi in secret fell in love. The King came to be regarded as a saint for bridging the gap between the magical and non-magical. Eventually it became apart of everyday life. At some point in the past on the continent of '''Ishgar' Dragons and Humans formed countries with each other and lived in peace. One country called the Kingdom of Dragnof. While in the western continent of Alakitasia, Dragons were vile and attacked them and thought them as merely as a food source. Dragons around at this time were also consider the dominant species of the world. Around this time war was consider quite common in Earthland. In the year x384 the Nirvit Tribe created Nirvana a magic weapon turn darkness into light to help prevent all war. They also built their nation on top of it and it was consider symbol of peace to the world for many long years. However what they did not take into account is that it could do the reverse and turn light into darkness. Because this citizens turned on each and the nation was wiped in one night. The only survivor was Roubaul, who devoted the rest of his life to atoning for the sin he committed and in order to find someone with the power to destroy Nirvana. 400 years ago in Dragnof the current ruler dubbed of Queen of Dragons Irene and the sage dragon Belserion conducted reconnaissance on the western countries on the continent of Alakitasia and discovered that the western Dragons were planning to invade the Ishgar. In the year X391 the Dragon Civil war began between Alakitasia Dragons and Ishgar Dragons began. Belserion and the Sky Queen Dragon Grandeeney fought on the side coexistence. While Dragons like Zirconis fought against it. Though some Dragons remained neutral such as Igneel. At some point into the war, the side of Ishgar began to lose the war. However Irene came up with idea to help her Dragon subjects and asked Belserion if it was possible for a Human to learn the same magic as dragons and thus the first Dragon Slayers humans that could use the same magic as dragons by being taught by said came into existence. Thanks to this her Dragon subjects had the additional forces they needed and thus the war turned into the favor of Ishgar. However one Dragon Slayer by the Acnologia who had lost his family and homes at the hands of Dragons, after failing to save a Little girl from a gang of Dragons. Started to slaughter Dragons on both sides vowing to kill every single one for her death. However unknown to Acnologia the girl survived thanks to the efforts of one dragons that originally came to kill her by the of Animus who to was on the verge of death convinced to allow him to use her body as a container to recover. The war ended with Dragons on both sides being killed and Acnologia being declared the winner. He bathed in the blood of Dragons he slaughtered beoming more powerful in the process and was thus named the Dragon King and became a dragon himself. 'Countries and Continents' 'Ishgar' Is the eastern continent in the wizard world. Kingdom of Fiore 'Land of Isvan' Is country located somewhere in the east of Ishgar. It is the home country of Ur and Ultear Milkovich and were Ur trained Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. 'Bosco' Is Country located to east of Fiore. It was mentioned in chapter 1 of Fairy Tail that their is a Slave Trade in this country. 'Seven' 'Iceberg' 'Kingdom of Stella' 'Minstrel' Is a Country located in the south of the Continent of Ishgar. It has been mentioned by Vijeeter as the Holy Land of Dance. Hinting a possible specialty in theatrical arts. 'Midi' 'Desierto' 'Joya' 'Bellum' 'Sin' 'Caelum' 'Enca' 'Pergrande Kingdom' Is the largest country in Ishgar located to east of the continent. (Note: non-canon) Not much known is much about Pergrande Kingdom however it is known arounf 175 years ago that the kingdom along with its allies was one of the main combatants in Ishgaran War aganist Kingdom of Fiore and it's allies. The war with two kingdoms ended with a ceasefire and agreeing that Fiore would defend the west of the Continent while Pergrande would defend the east. It is the Main setting of Five World War: Maiden of the God Slayers [[Veronica|'Veronica']] Is a small country located to the north of Fiore. 'Kingdom of Dragnof' Is a Country that existed 400 years ago somewhere in Ishgar. It was one the few known countries were Dragons and Humans coexisted. It is the home country, Acnologia and Irene Belserion. Galuna Island Caracole Island 'Alakitasia' Is the Western Continent in the wizard world. which is much more monolithic compared to Ishgar, with few islands. The entire continent is under the control of the Alvarez Empire. 'Alvarez Empire' Is a large Militaristic Country located to the west of Ishgar on the continent of Aklistika. It the largest know country in the Wizard World and expands the entire continent. 'Giltena' Is the Northern Continent in the wizard world. Unlike the rest of Ishgar and Aklistika it is not divided into Countries but regions and city states that appear to independent of each other. [[Elimea Town |'Elimea Town' ]] [[Tekka|'Tekka']] [[Draseel Rain Hill|'Draseel' ]] [[Draseel Rain Hill|'Rain Hill']] Magic Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the main form of combat utilized by Wizards, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. Classification There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications there are many sub categories Lost Magic, and Magic Items. * Caster Magic: (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. This is the magic that is mostly used by Wizards * Holder Magic: (ホルダーマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power. All vehicles in the world operated this too. * Ancient Spell: ( Enshento Superu), as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make, Ars Magia as well as all of the Black Arts. ** Lost Magic: ( Rosuto Majikku) is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users.However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Examples of this Magic are Dragon Slayers's Magic Currency Jewels Species Sentient Species 'Humans/Wizards' 'Exceeds' 'Dragons' 'Celestial Spirits' 'Demons/Etherious' 'Demons' 'Gods' 'Giants' 'Frog People' 'Machias' Fauna 'Vulcans' 'Angels' 'Goblins' 'Technology' 'Trivia' Category:Worlds Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wizard World